This Might be the Last
by TsukishiKyuu
Summary: <html><head></head>Sakura Haruno, gadis SMA yang berambisi ingin menjadi detektif handal tiba-tiba saja hadir di kehidupan Naruto yang diduga sebagai tersangka pembunuhan berantai. Penyelidikan kasus dan melakukan 'pendekatan' dengan sang Uzumaki ternyata tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Akankah misi kali ini berjalan lancar, atau malah kebalikannya? TWIST! Warning inside. RnR, pliss?</html>
1. Chapter 1: Ambisi

"Kerjamu bagus juga, anak muda." Seseorang berkata lantang disertai tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya mengapit gulungan nikotin yang dibakar, orang itu tampak sangat menikmatinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, orang tersebut lalu menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya perlahan. Mengundang batuk oleh seseorang lagi yang kini berada tepat didepannya. "Ya. Untuk kali ini, boleh aku mendapatkannya sekarang? Banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." balas orang kedua. Si 'Boss' hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, dan kembali menatap sosok di depannya―intens.

"Ahh, kau pasti kerepotan sekali, ya?" tanya si boss sambil menghisap rokoknya lagi. "Tapi tidak biasanya kau ingin mendapatkannya secara langsung." lanjutnya. "Apa ada masalah?"

"Maaf, tuan. Tetapi aku tidak suka bertele-tele, jika tuan berkenan, serahkan bayaranku sekarang juga." kata orang kedua itu lagi. Dari nada bicaranya, orang ini terlihat kesal.

"Tapi tak apa.." si boss melanjutkan perkataannya, tidak mengindahkan peringatan orang tersebut.

"Bayaranmu setimpal dengan apa yang kau perbuat." lanjut si boss sambil melemparkan satu kresek hitam tanggung yang berisi banyak lembar uang sebesar seratus ribu Ryo. 'Sekitar 20 juta Ryo..' pikir si orang kedua. "Terimakasih." kata sosok tersebut langsung pada bossnya, sambil mengangkat kresek tersebut hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih juga atas sindirannya, Tuan."

Sementara si boss hanya tertawa ringan atas penuturan orang yang baru menjadi anak buahnya tersebut. "Hn.." balasnya.

Dan si kedua pergi dengan langkah ringan, membawa uang berpuluh-puluh juta dipelukannya.

'Sekali ini saja..

Ya, ini yang terakhir—aku janji. Demi kalian.

Demi masa depan kita semua..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****This Might be the Last****

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss typo, alur maju-mundur, tidak sesuai EYD, dan hal nista lainnya.**

**.**

**Plot cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Jika ada suatu kesamaan dalam fic, ini murni karena kebetulan/ketidak tahuan author.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Ambisi**

**.**

-6 bulan kemudian..-

"Haa.. dia lagi, dia lagi!"

"Aku muak melihatnya, ayo kita pergi."

"Pembunuh itu, kah? Berani sekali dia menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah ini lagi?!"

_Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki._

_Dan segala sindiran itu, semua mengarah kepadaku. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti—sungguh! Aku hanya anak yatim piatu yang tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota. Masuk ke sekolah ini dengan mengandalkan otakku untuk mendapat beasiswa saja sudah cukup sulit bagiku. Mengapa semua harus berjalan seperti ini? Apa tuhan tidak menyayangiku, setelah semua yang kualami selama ini? Apa tuhan mendengarku sekarang? Aku sudah lelah!_

**.**

Naruto berjalan agak cepat setelah melewati lorong kelasnya. Ada banyak pasang mata melihatnya dengan pandangan rendah. Satu kata yang mereka ingat: PEMBUNUH. Naruto juga tidak mengerti darimana semua kabar itu menjalar. Tapi ada yang perlu ditekankan, Naruto BUKAN PEMBUNUH. Semua ini berawal sejak hampir setahun yang lalu, ketika Naruto yang introvert tiba-tiba saja mendapat seorang teman dekat. Perempuan tomboy yang mengerti Naruto apa adanya. Ia selalu membantu Naruto dalam segala hal. Benar-benar gadis yang baik. Tentu saja nama gadis tersebut masih tercetak gamblang di pikiran Naruto hingga saat ini. Tenten, gadis berambut coklat yang selalu ia cepol dimanapun dan kapanpun. Berkat Tenten jugalah, Naruto mulai bisa sedikit mengakrabkan diri dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Naruto marasakan kenyamanan yang lain ketika bersama Tenten, hingga ia sendiri memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sempat terpendam. Tapi, di keesokan harinya..

_"Naruto, Tenten.. kau tau kabarnya?" tanya seseorang yang Naruto lupa namanya._

_"Ada apa?" balas Naruto was-was. Apa sesuatu terjadi dengan sahabatnya?_

_"Dia meninggal—bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu?"_

Hati Naruto terasa teriris.

Tidak ada yang bisa Naruto pikirkan saat itu. Pikirannya mulai melontarkan banyak pertanyaan, 'Siapa?' dan terus menanyakan hal yang sama. Semua tidak seburuk yang Naruto pikir—justru malah lebih buruk! Tentang berita mayat Tenten yang sudah tidak berbentuk, dan segala bumbu-bumbu yang sengaja ditambah kedalamnya. Baik tentang darah yang menggenang disekitar jasadnya, beberapa bagian tubuh yang hangus, atau mata yang sengaja dicongkel oleh pelaku, membuat Naruto semakin terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. 'Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Tenten orang yang baik, Tenten temanku yang baik! Tapi mengapa?!' Naruto menjerit frustasi dalam otaknya. Berharap masalah ini segera hilang dari ingatannya, bak pasir yang dihembus angin.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak kematian Tenten yang kasusnya seperti ditutup-tutupi polisi membuat Naruto kesal. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto ingin kematian temannya segera terungkap. Secepatnya. Tapi polisi yang tidak becus itu—menurut Naruto—kewalahan atas tidak ditemukannya jejak pelaku saat pembunuhan terjadi. Menurut yang Naruto dengar, kepolisian menemukan jasad Tenten di belakang gedung tua. Jasadnya ditemukan malam hari, sesaat setelah orang tua Tenten yang menelepon polisi ketika anak semata wayang mereka tak kunjung pulang ke rumah selama hampir dua hari. Tim forensik juga kesusahan mendeteksi motif pembunuhan itu. Desas-desus yang beredar, salah satu organ dalam Tenten diambil oleh pelaku. Tapi Naruto bisa apa? Ia hanya bisa berdoa supaya orang yang membunuh teman terbaiknya itu bisa segera tertangkap. Naruto sudah muak.

_**Kriiiingg..**_

Bel sekolah berbunyi seiring dengan masuknya guru pengajar jam pelajaran pertama. Kurenai Yuuhi, nama guru itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja guru dan menyapa murid-muridya. "Selamat pagi, anak-anak." sapa Kurenai. "Selamat pagi, buu!" balas murid-murid serentak. Terdengar sedikit bisik-bisik dari murid-murid ketika menyadari bahwa guru mereka tidaklah sendirian. Dibalik pintu, gadis berambut merah muda menunggu Kurenai untuk membiarkannya masuk. Kurenai menyadarinya, dan melambaikan tangannya kearah murid tadi.

"Lihat! Murid baru!"

"Cantik, sih. Tapi jidatnya lebar.." komentar salah seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang, dengan poni yang menjuntai sampai menutupi sebelah matanya.

Naruto yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya ikut penasaran dengan apa yang diributkan teman-temannya—meskipun mereka bukan teman Naruto yang sebenarnya, sih. Naruto sedikit melongokkan kepalanya keatas, jendela kelas menghalangi pandangannya untuk melihat penampilan murid baru tersebut. Sebenarnya Naruto berharap anak baru itu akan jadi teman barunya. Tapi, mengingat eksistensinya disini merupakan korban bullying, seorang pengecut, dan sangat tidak pandai bergaul, Naruto menutup keinginannya erat-erat.

"Masuklah, dan perkenalkan dirimu." kata Kurenai saat siswi baru itu berjalan masuk kedalam kelas. Ia berdiri didepan, ditengah kelas. Lalu berkata, "Hai, namaku Sakura Haruno. Mohon kerjasamanya.." katanya lalu membungkukkan badan. Bebarapa murid hanya menanggapi seadanya, semetara yang kain terlihat begitu tertarik. Termasuk Naruto. "Nah, kau bisa duduk di.. ah! Disebelah Naruto saja. Itu ada bangku kosong." Kurenai menunjuk kursi kosong disebelah Naruto. Sakura mengangguk, tapi sedikit heran dengan gelagat siswa yang akan manjadi teman sebangkunya. Sakura lihat, sedari tadi siswa itu hanya menunduk, lalu kembali melihatnya malu-malu.

'Cowok letoy..' batin Sakura.

"Baik, Kurenai-sensei." kata Sakura setelahnya.

"Matilah, dia. Umurnya tidak akan panjang lagi." kata seorang murid berambut coklat jabrik. "Hush! Dasar kau ini tukang gosip, Kiba!" balas siswi yang tangannya sedang memutar-mutar sebuah suling bambu. 'Untuk apa dia membawa suling di pelajaran biologi?' tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Sakura mulai mendengar obrolan siswa yang dipanggil Kiba dengan si gadis seruling. "Kau 'kan tahu sendiri, Tayuya. Murderer—dia itu pembunuh." lanjut Kiba. Dan tambah seorang lagi, laki-laki kembar berambut silver agak kebiruan yang berkata, "Ya, kau jangan terlalu naif, Tayuya. Oh, jangan lupa untuk tidak menyebutkan namanya langsung. Nanti kau bisa dibunuhnya. Hahahaa.." Kiba ikut tertawa dengan perkataan temannya barusan. "Seperti tokoh antagonis salah satu film yang kita tonton di bioskop minggu lalu itu, loh!" Kembarannya menyahut. "Ah, terserah lah. Aku tidak peduli." balas Tayuya setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

Naruto menggengam celananya erat. Tidak memikirkan jika celananya akan kusut, Naruto memperkuat cengkramannya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa! Naruto seorang laki-laki, hatinya harus tetap tegar meskipun kata 'Pembunuh' selalu tertancap di kehidupannya. Padahal ia sudah bersikap baik, ia selalu langsung pulang ke panti setelah sekolah selesai, ia mengerjakan tugas rumahnya dengan sempurna, dan yang paling penting, Naruto selalu mengingat dan menjalankan nasihat kepala panti. Kepala panti menyayanginya. Tapi mengapa dengan orang-orang itu? Apa salahnya? Apa karena kasus-kasus itu?

"Hai, siapa namamu?"

Naruto sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis yang ternyata sudah duduk disampingnya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, tapi buru-buru lagi menunduk sambil bergumam, "Na—Naruto Uzumaki."

"Oh.." balas Sakura. 'Sepertinya bergaul dengannya akan sangat sulit.' pikir Sakura. "Hei, berapa tanggal lahirmu?" tanya Sakura berbasa-basi. Sesekali Sakura melirik Kurenai yang sedang konsentrasi mengajar, memastikan gurunya itu tidak mempergokinya mengobrol dengan Naruto. 'Uzumaki.. Naruto Uzumaki.' Sakura terus merapalkan nama teman barunya. Berusaha untuk menghafalnya, mungkin? Mengingat seorang Sakura Haruno adalah orang yang sangat-amat pelupa. "Apa itu.. penting?" Naruto berusaha mati-matian untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Naruto mulai berpikir supaya menjauhi Sakura saja. Ia takut tragedi itu terjadi lagi. Lagipula, tak perlu repot-repot menjauhi Sakura, pasti teman-temannya yang lain akan segera memberitahunya akan hal 'itu'. Ya, terkait kabar angin bahwa Naruto Uzumaki adalah pembunuh.

"Huh?" Sakura balik bergumam. Ia heran sendiri dengan sikap teman barunya yang seakan-akan sedang menutupi sesuatu. Mendengar nada balasan Sakura yang terdengar aneh, Naruto semakin menjadi salah tingkah. Entah mengapa, pena yang ia pegang tiba-tiba saja merosot jatuh hingga menimbulkan dentingan kecil. Tapi cukup didengar oleh Kurenai yang langsung memandang tajam Naruto dan Sakura. "Maaf, nona Haruno. Aku tahu kau baru disini, tapi aku berharap kau dapat mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar dengan baik. Atau akan kuberi nilai C untuk sikap jelekmu itu. Termasuk kau juga, Uzumaki." kata Kurenai panjang lebar. Seisi kelas mulai berbisik yang tidak-tidak tentang hal yang baru saja terjadi. "Baik, sensei." Sakura membalas peringatan Kurenai dengan kepala tertunduk.

Catat,

Kurenai Yuuhi= KILLER!

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

_**Kriiiingg..**_

"Yak. Kita akhiri pelajaran sampai disini, selamat sore."

"Selamat sore, Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura hendak memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas, hingga seseorang mencolek bahu kanannya. "Hai, Sakura! Mau pulang bersamaku? Sepertinya letak rumah kita searah." kata Ino. Sakura menoleh kearah Naruto yang sudah berdiri, dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang bersama Naruto, Sakura pikir Naruto orang yang cukup baik. Sayangnya Naruto sangat pemalu. "Umm.. maaf Yamanaka-san. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus, dah!" balas Sakura yang langsung memasukkan bukunya asal-asalan. Ia lalu berlari keluar kelas sebelum berkata lagi, "Mungkin esok hari, aku duluan ya.." Dan Ino hanya merespon dengan dengusan kecil.

"Naruto! Hei, tunggu!" Sakura berlari mengejar Naruto yang ternyata sudah cukup jauh berjalan. Jalanan disekitar mereka sudah sepi, karena hari sudah mulai petang sekarang. Sakura lalu mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Dengan mengambil nafas panjang, Sakura akhirnya mulai berbicara, "Kebetulan.. hosh, hosh.. rumah kita jalannya searah, hosh.." Naruto menatap Sakura, kaget.

"Hei, jangan melamun!"

"Ah, iya maaf." Naruto memegang pelipisnya yang terasa pening. Bagaimana bisa Haruno ini mengikutinya hingga kemari? "Besok kita pulang sama-sama lagi, ya?" tanya Sakura. Naruto masih belum bisa mengkondisikan dirinya dengan baik, jadi ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan terdiam lagi. 'Bagaimana mengatakannya ya?' batin Naruto dilanda kebingungan. Lalu, setelah sekian lama berdiam diri, Naruto membuka mulutnya, "A—Ano, Haruno-san.."

"Panggil aku Sakura saja."

"Tapi kan, kita belum saling kenal.." Naruto menoleh kearah gadis disebelahnya. Sedikit berjengit ketika Sakura juga menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. "Kau ini.. jual mahal sekali, huh?" kata Sakura sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak begitu juga. Maksudku—"

"—Apa?" balas Sakura agak ketus.

"Kau pasti tahu. Kabar pembunuhan itu.." Naruto sangat tidak ingin mengungkit-ungkit masalah ini lagi. Tapi ia akan menjadi sanngat sedih jika teman barunya ini akan jadi korban selanjutnya, siapa tahu 'kan? "Oh, yang itu aku sudah tahu." balasnya singkat. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, mengapa tidak menyingkir?" Dan perkataan Naruto barusan langsung disambut tatapan tidak suka oleh Sakura, lagi. "Maaf. Aku refleks." Naruto kembali memandang kerikil didepan telapak kainya, menendangnya pelan. Terdengar hembusan nafas berat dari Sakura. "Yah sudahlah. Jangan dipikirkan." Dan keheningan kembali merasuk diantara keduanya. "Aku tahu, kau ini sebenarnya orang yang baik." Sakura berkata pelan. Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar pernyataan Sakura, lalu kembali berkata, "Sudah tiga orang yang berkata begitu padaku." Naruto terkikik pelan sambil menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tidak gatal. Miris sekali rasanya jika mengingat orang-orang yang dimaksudnya barusan.

"Hee.. siapa?"

"Adik-adikku di panti asuhan, kepala panti, dan setelah setahun lamanya.."

Sakura memilih untuk diam. Ia tahu, Naruto masih akan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kata itu kembali terucap, oleh kau. Terimakasih.." Naruto akhirnya menatap kedepan dimana mega merah menyambutnya hangat. Sakura yang melihatnya sedikit terperangah oleh sikap Naruto yang kini sedikit terbuka. 'Harus kuakui, sebenarnya dia cukup tampan juga.' batin Sakura. "Aah, maaf. Aku terlalu banyak bicara." Naruto bangkit dari lamunannya, Sakura tersenyum. Mereka kembali berjalan santai, sampai Sakura membuka percakapan kembali.

"Hei.." Lengan Sakura menyenggol lengan Naruto, pelan. "Ya? Ada apa?" balas Naruto.

"Bagaimana jika kita berteman?"

"Hah? Apa?" Telunjuk Naruto mengacung, lalu mengarahkannya kearah lubang telinga dan mengoreknya. Jorok, memang. Apalagi jika ada teman cewek disebelahmu, ah lupakan. "Kau ini ternyata 'ekspresif' sekali, ya? Aku sampai terkejut." Sakura mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara, Naruto melongo. "Tidak, bukan itu. Tadi! Apa yang kau katakan, tadi?" Nada suara Naruto meninggi hingga Sakura harus menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencegak suara toa Narito merusak gendang telinganya. "Ugh.. iya, iya. Santai sedikit, dong."

"Habis, kau membuatku penasaran.."

"Sebenarnya kau mendengarkan tidak, sih?" Sakura memasang wajah cemberut sambil melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada. Sakura berhenti berjalan, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Naruto melengos. Ah, masa gara-gara begitu saja dia ngambek? Harus bagaimana, ini?

Tatap.

Tatap.

Kedip.

Kedip.

"Ahahahaa.. tenang saja, aku bercanda kok. Teehe!"

"Ah, eh?" NAruto bergumam tidak jelas dengan sebelah alis terangkat. 'Benar-benar cewek yang sulit ditebak!' batin Naruto gregetan. "Wah, aku menakutimu ya? Maaf, maaf!" Sakura mengatupkan telapak tangannya. Ia melanjutkan jalannya dan disusul oleh Naruto yang masih dilanda kebingungan. 'Tadi itu apa-apaan?' Naruto sangat, sangat bingung. Dan Sakura kembali bercerita panjang lebar seputar dirinya. Meskipun Naruto tidak sekalipun bertanya, tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak segan untuk berbicara panjang lebar. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang indah bagi Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin menceritakan pada adik-adiknya akan kedekatannya dengan murid baru di sekolah. Naruto bahkan sudah menyiapkan bahan cerita sejak ia berpisah jalan dengan Sakura di persimpangan jalan. Dari caranya berbicara, berjalan, tidakannya, leluconnya, dan ah! Naruto yakin Konohamaru akan iri jika ia menceritakan perawakan Sakura yang merupakan tipe pacar idaman Naruto sendiri. Naruto cekikikan dalam hati, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di depan panti asuhan. Naruto melihat sekeliling, biasanya Konohamaru menunggunya pulang dengan bermain ayunan yang terletak di depan panti. 'Sepi sekali..' pikir Naruto. Lantas ia membuka pintu yang tak biasanya tertutup itu. "Aku pulang!" Naruto terkejut tidak melihat seorangpun di ruang tengah. Kemana semua orang pergi? Jangan sampai mereka pergi bersenang-senang tanpa Naruto, ya? Naruto itu ibarat senior disini, jangan harap bisa bersenang-senang tanpanya!

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto memanggil kepala panti asuhan. Naruto juga tidak tahu alasannya, tapi ia lebih suka memanggil orang yang dianggapnya ayah itu dengan sebutan sensei. Tidak ada yang menyahut, dari ruang tengah, Naruto masuk lebih dalam. Disana, akhirnya Naruto menemukan Konomaru bersama anak panti lain sedang merapat. Mereka terduduk dengan memeluk kaki mereka sendiri. Naruto sempat menoleh kearah Yukimaru dan Udon yang menangis tersedu-sedu di bahu Konohamaru. "Bagaimana ini.. Iruka-sensei—hiks, hiks." ujarnya lirih. "Hei, apa yang terjadi disini?" Naruto berkata dengan suara lantang. Konohamaru yang berusaha menenangkan Udon, akhirnya sadar akan kedatangan Naruto.

"Naruto nii-chan! Mereka.. mereka datang lagi!" Konohamaru menjerit, tangan mungilnya mencengkram bagian bawah kemeja seragam Naruto. "Mereka, si penagih hutang itu?! Untuk apa lagi mereka muncul?! Semua hutang sudah lunas terbayar!" Naruto kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Dengan sekali hentakan, ia bangkit dan melangkah menuju pintu. Sudah diputuskan! Naruto akan pergi ke markas sekumpulan orang gila harta itu, tetapi teriakan dari Konohamaru mencegahnya. "Naruto nii-chan, tunggu!" kata Konohamaru dengan isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya, bekas air mata yang dihapus kasar juga masih tampak jelas di kedua belahan pipinya. Naruto menoleh. Dan Naruto juga sadar akan satu hal, "Dimana Iruka-sensei?" tanyanya dengan suara gemetar.

"Iruka-sensei.. dibawa oleh mereka."

"Jangan bercanda, Konohamaru! KATAKAN, CEPAT!"

"AKU TIDAK BERBOHONG! Aku tidak pernah berbohong. Mereka benar-benar membawa Iruka-sensei, dengan seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi besar menggeretnya begitu saja untuk masuk ke mobil.." jelas Konohamaru. "Lalu, seseorang lagi berambut perak, memberi peringatan keras kepada kami untuk segera melunasi hutang yang lain.."

Naruto sempat berfikir. Hutang yang lain? Apa maksudnya? Seharusnya semua hutang yang dimiliki panti sudah lunas! Naruto menarik nafas, "Kalian, apakah sudah—"

"Kami tidak berani melapor polisi, orang itu mengancam kami. Mereka tidak akan segan melukai Iruka-sensei jika kita menghubungi polisi!" Naruto merasa amat pusing. Semua akan begitu mudah jika Mizuki-sensei ada disini, tapi sejak kabar pembunuhan tentang dirinya terkuak ke media, Mizuki mengeluarkan diri dari panti asuhan ini dengan alasan yang sangat egois. "Keparat! Ancaman murahan! Aku akan langsung mendatangi kantor polisi, kau jagalah teman-teman yang lain." pesan Naruto terhadap Konohamaru. Konohamaru membulatkan matanya, "Nii-chan sendiri tidaklah cukup! Karena nii-chan sendiri sedang tidak ada saat semua itu terjadi! Aku ikut!"

"Dan meninggalkan anak-anak yang lain sendirian? Aku tahu, kau adalah anak yang paling bisa bersikap dewasa—karena itulah aku mempercayaimu. Oh iya, satu lagi. Aku mungkin akan pulang sangat telat. Kau tidurlah, tidak perlu menungguku." Naruto membalikkan badannya dan langsung berlari menembus malam. Suara derap langkahnya perlahan hilang, tetapi Konohamaru tetap saja terbeku di tempat yang sama.

'Hati-hati, Naruto nii-chan..'

**.**

_**'Naruto Uzumaki, enam belas tahun, terlibat kasus pembunuhan sebanyak tiga kali dalam setahun terakhir. Korban pertama, siswi asal Ame High School, Tenten. Kasus belum terpecahkan hingga "tersangka" pindah pendidikan ke Sunagakure. Korban kedua, Kankurou. Preman sekolah, sering melakukan kontak fisik dengan "tersangka". "Tersangka" terakhir kali pindah ke Konoha hingga sekarang. Korban ketiga belum diselidiki. Laporan selesai.'**_

_**Cklek.**_

"Ya ampun! Sudah sebulan aku berada disini, tapi tidak menemukan apa-apa!"

Terlihat sosok gadis berumur 16 tahun sedang mengacak rambutnya, kesal. Jika didengar dari suaranya, sepertinya ia sendiri yang merekam informasi singkat itu. Voice recorder yang merupakan telefon genggamnya sendiri ia lempar ke kasur. Menimbulkan debaman kecil di ruang kamarnya. "Tidak ada yang kudapatkan, selain bacotan gosip dari cewek-cewek kelas tidak berguna itu. Haaahh.." Ia lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya untuk berbaring di karpet lantai kamar. "Ugh. Sebel, sebel, sebeeel!" Kakinya sekarang mulai bergerak liar. Ia tidak sedikitpun merasa kesakitan, meskipun bagian betisnya terbentur meja bundar kecil dihadapannya.

"Sakura! Belajarlah yang benar! Jangan berisik!" kata wanita paruh baya dari luar kamarnya. Yang dipanggil Sakura langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu menjawab, "Ah, seperti ibu tidak kenal aku saja!" teriaknya dari dalam kamar. "Ya terserah lah, jangan lupa sebentar lagi makan malam." Sebenarnya si ibu hanya mengingatkan anaknya untuk makan malam, tapi siapa yang tidak curiga jika mendengar suara 'gdebak-gdebuk' aneh dari dalam kamar?

"Ya, sebentar lagi." balas Sakura singkat, dan disusul perginya sang ibu untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Sakura termenung lagi. "Jangan pernah berharap jadi detektif handal di dunia, Sakura. Jika kasus begini saja, tidak dapat kau pecahkan." katanya bermonolog. Ia lalu menolehkan wajahnya kearah sebuah pigura di dinding yang menyangkut berita tentang pembunuhan oleh Uzumaki tersebut. Ia sudah membaca dari media cetak manapun, ia juga mencari informasi dari internet. Tapi tak ada satupun yang berhasil membuat hati kecilnya terpuaskan. Semuanya tak lebih dari segumpal gosip tidak berguna.

"Mendekati Uzumaki sendiri, kupikir adalah cara yang terbaik.." Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku setelah berdiam diri selama hampir 3 jam. Mengambil telefon genggamnya dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

'Tapi aku tetap butuh informasi yang valid.

Sangat butuh.'

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Haloo.. Ini fic Naruto dan Sakura saya yang pertama. Cuma hasil dari pemikiran saya yang lagi dilanda stress akibat cara pembelajaran jaman sekarang. Apalagi ini fic cuma saya cek bacaannya satu kali. Jadi ya.. gitu deh. Fail! Fail nggak, sih? Enggak deh, yaa.. #buagh**

**Nah, buat yang mengharapkan adegan NaruSaku disini, maaf ya. Saya cuma bisa kasih hints. Genrenya aja friendship, betul? Disini genre tragedy juga ada sebabnya, kok. Jadi tenang ajaa~**

**Oke readers, bacotan author selesai. See you on the next chapterr! XD**

***Jangan lupa REVIEW, yaa!***


	2. Chapter 2: Awal Mencapai Tujuan

Pagi yang indah di kediaman Haruno. Suasana rumah tampak lengang, begitu sepi. Suara cicitan burung kecil menambah suasana nyaman di rumah tersebut. Tidak hanya suara burung, suara alarm dari jam beker juga ikut andil di pagi yang cerah ini. Sakura menguap, tangannya meraba-raba meja bulat didepannya. Jangan kira Sakura tidur di kasur, ia begadang semalaman ditemani sekotak cemilan dan laptop butut kesayangannya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang mengganggunya sejak tadi, Sakura langsung melemparkan benda bulat yang berdering kearah dinding terdekat.

_**Prakk**_

"Minggu.. ini sudah hari Minggu." Sakura meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. 'Tapi, tunggu dulu!' Sakura terperanjat, kaget.

"ALAMAK! HARI MINGGU KAN MASIH BESOOOKK!" pekik Sakura sambil menyibak selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sakura berlari tergopoh-gopoh. Ia bingung, apa yang harus ia siapkan terlebih dahulu, astaga! Seragamnya masih kucel! Bagaimana dengan sarapannya? Dan memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa, sih?! Sakura lalu membuka korden kamarnya. Kelopak matanya mengerjap saat sinar matahari yang begitu silau menyerang tepat dikedua bola matanya. Nasib sial, matahari sudah sangat tinggi. Lagi-lagi Sakura berlari kearah dimana ia melempar jam bekernya tadi. Untung saja jam bekernya masih utuh. Dengan mata buram, Sakura melihat jarum jam pendek dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dideskripsikan.

"Mati! SUDAH JAM TUJUH—Aarrggh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Might be the Last**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, miss typo, alur maju-mundur, tidak sesuai EYD, dan hal nista lainnya.**

**.**

**Plot cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Jika ada suatu kesamaan dalam fic, ini murni karena kebetulan/ketidak tahuan author.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Awal Mencapai Tujuan**

**.**

Hari sial. Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari tersial bagi Sakura. Bangun kesiangan dan tidak mendapati ayah ibunya di rumah membuat Sakura kesal. "Pergi menginap ke rumah saudara, katanya. Puekh! Nah, lalu bagaimana dengan anakmu ini, yah? Bu? Kalian mentelantarkanku, tahu!" gerutu Sakura yang sekarang tengah berdiri di koridor sekolah. Jam pertama adalah pelajaran sejarah, dan diajar oleh Asuma-sensei. Sakura kira beliau adalah orang yang toleran, tapi, seperti berbanding 180 derajat, beliau justru menyuruh Sakura keluar kelas. Sakura bahkan belum sempat membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf. "Tidak niat belajar, katanya. Setidaknya aku kan sudah datang ke sekolah, itu artinya aku berniat belajar! Dasar guru aneh brewokan!" Sudah kesekian kalinya Sakura menggerutu. Dilanda rasa bosan, Sakura mulai mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya ke lantai sekolah.

'Koridor sekolah sepi sekali, ya..'

'Si Uzumaki juga tidak masuk.' Sakura kembali menoleh kearah bangku yang ada disebelah bangkunya. Bangku itu kosong sejak Sakura datang. 'Jika Naruto juga telat sepertiku sih, sepertinya tidak mungkin.' pikir Sakura, sementara hati kecilnya memekik, 'Ya iyalah! Kau kan tiba di sekolah pukul delapan! Mana ada murid yang telat sampai siang begitu? Cuma kau saja, Sakura Haruno.'

"Ughh.. menyebalkan." bisik Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Perutnya lapar, ia juga harus berdiri disini sejak sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Sakura sibuk memikirkan, bagaimana caranya merayu guru ini, agar insiden telatnya hari ini tidak berdampak pada nilai sejarahnya. Lalu, makan! Sakura memikirkan, makanan apa yang hendaknya ia beli saat istirahat nanti. 'Mungkin sandwich—tidak. Makan sandwich tidak dapat mengganjal rasa lapar ini. Mungkin sandwich dengan jus apel jumbo. Ah, aku suka jus..'

"Hehe, hehehehe.. jus apel.." Sadar akan liurnya yang mulai menetes, Sakura segera menghisap sambil mengusap mulutnya yang sedikit basah. Belum sampai ia kembali ke dunia nyata, Sakura dikagetkan dengan suara langah kaki yang pelan. Tapi entah mengapa langkah kaki itu tetap bisa didengar Sakura. Makin lama langkah kaki itu semakin terdengar keras. Refleks, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan mendapati siswa tengah berjalan santai melewatinya. Tatapan siswa itu begitu dingin, Sakura berjengit ketika siswa itu menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Sebenarnya Sakura juga tidak mengerti, apa atau siapa yang ditatap siswa misterius tersebut. Sakura yang sedikit gelagapan, masih menyempatkan diri untuk melirik kearah nama yang terpasang di dada kanan siswa tadi. Sejenak setelah siswa itu pergi, Sakura menoleh kebelakang. Mencoba untuk mencocokkan arah pandangan siswa tadi.

Siswa tadi melihat kearah bangku Naruto!

Orang tadi..

Sasuke Uchiha? Siapa dia?

"Aku harap kau melamun akan apa kesalahan yang kau perbuat, Haruno." Suara dengan intonasi berat mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang menatap kosong dimana Uchiha menghilang dari pandangannya. "Ah, iya Asuma-sensei. Saya berjanji, hal ini tidak akan terulang lagi." Sakura membungkukkan badannya dalam. Jika seperti ini, setidaknya Sakura harus pandai-pandai mengambil hati pada guru killer yang satu ini. Tidak. Ini yang kedua. Siapa sangka, Asuma tenyata adalah suami dari Kurenai yang sama-sama killernya. 'Aku harap anak mereka akan baik-baik saja.' batin Sakura yang sama sekali tidak nyambung dengan masalahnya kali ini. "Telat di hari keduamu di sekolah ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, Haruno. Temui wali kelasmu, lalu berikan surat pernyataan telat hari ini. Dan aku akan menghilangkan huruf C di rapor kesiswaanmu. Selamat pagi."

'Gila! Ancamannya pun sama! Nilai C!'

"Selamat pagi juga, Asuma-sensei." Telah memastikan guru killer brewokan itu pergi, Sakura lekas masuk kedalam kelas dengan langkah kaki yang sengaja ia hentak-hentakkan. Ia melangkah menuju kursi tempat duduknya. Belum sampai ia duduk, tapi siswa berambut coklat jabrik yang kemarin keburu memanggilnya. 'Kalau tidak salah.. namanya Kiba.' batin Sakura. "Hei, murid baru. Kukira kau sudah mati." kata Kiba dengan muka innosence, seolah kematian adalah hal yang biasa dalam kehidupannya. Seperti de javu, si gadis seruling yang Sakura tahu bernama Tayuya segera menjewer kuping Kiba. "Adadadaww! Kau ini kenapa, ha?!" teriak Kiba tepat di wajah Tayuya. "Justru kau yang kenapa, bodoh! Berhentilah menggosip, dan lakukan hal yang lebih berguna! Ini! Print makalah ini, sekalian kau buat powerpointnya. Berikan padaku dalam bentuk soft document. Simpan presentasinya dalam satu folder yang sama, dan jangan lupa, ini harus selesai BESOK." Dengan tanpa ada rasa iba, Tayuya menyerahkan flashdisk kecil ke telapak tangan Kiba yang sebelumnya telah ia rentangkan. Mau tidak mau, Kiba menerima flash disk itu dengan tatapan bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia baru tersadar.

"Tunggu, Tayuya! Kau bercanda?! Makalahnya saja hampir 50 halaman, dan kau menyuruhku membuat presentasinya?!" Kiba memekik dengan mengacungkan flashdisk tepat di muka Tayuya.

"Tch. Pikiranmu kenapa lamban sekali, sih?! Ini sebabnya jika kau kebanyakan menggosip!"

"HUWAPWAAAHH?!"

"Berisik, KIBAA!"

Dan diujung sana Sakura masih berdiri dengan mulut terbuka. Adegan geplakan seruling oleh Tayuya kepada Kiba pun tak terelakkan. Sebenarnya siapa yang dia ajak bicara, Sakura atau si Tayuya itu? Dunia semakin membingungkan sejak ia pindah ke sekolah ini. Tidak mau ambil pusing, Sakura lebih memilih duduk santai di kursinya sambil menunggu jam pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Sakura menunggu, menunggu, menunggu dalam diam. Habis, biasanya Sakura akan mengajak Naruto bicara, tapi Naruto sedang tidak masuk sekolah sekarang. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Hei, Yamanaka-san."

"Ah, tumben kau memanggilku. Ada apa?" Ino memutar badannya kearah Sakura. Letak bangku Ino membentuk garis diagonal dari bangku Sakura berada. Merasa seluruh murid sedang ramai sendiri, Sakura sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Ino. Sebenarnya bukan pembicaraan privasi, tapi Sakura tidak mau mengambil resiko. "Kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha, tidak?" kata Sakura setengah berbisik. "Tentu saja, tidak ada seorangpun di sekolah ini yang tidak mengenal seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Wajahnya yang tampan, postur tubuhnya—"

"Ahem!" Seseorang berambut nanas perlahan muncul dari belakang tubuh Ino. "Mendokusai naa.. kau menyukainya, Ino?" lanjutnya. "Ha? Aku? T—Tentu saja tidak. Iya kan, Sakura?" Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba untuk merayu Sakura agar tidak membocorkan apa yang barusan ia katakan. "Tapi barusan kau bilang, 'Wajahnya yang tampan, dan postur tubuhnya..' memang kenapa dengan postur tubuhnya?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan nada tanpa dosa. Ino sweatdrop. Setelah beberapa menit ditatap Shikamaru yang meminta jawaban, akhirnya Ino menyahut, "Ya, memang aku berkata begitu, sih. Tapi cintaku hanya untukmu, kok, Deer.." Ino tersenyum lebar sambil mencolek-colek bahu Shikamaru. Memang mereka ini sudah lama berpacaran, atau lebih tepatnya dijodohkan. Tapi mereka bukan seperti pemain di sinetron-sinetron yang dalam ceritanya artis tersebut menolak untuk dijodohkan, mereka justru menerima perjodohan itu dengan senang hati. Karena pada dasarnya sudah dari dulu pula mereka saling menyukai. Ino yang enerjik dan ceria, dengan sikap Shikamaru yang selalu merasa ogah-ogahan dalam menjalankan aktifitasnya merupakan kombinasi yang unik. Dan tentu saja Sakura tahu akan hal ini dari mendengar—iya, mendengar! Bukan menguping—curhatan Kiba kepada Tayuya akan dirinya yang pernah ditolak oleh Ino saat kelas satu, dulu. "Nah, aku ingin meluruskan pembicaraan kita tadi." Sakura berkata lagi dengan nada yang lebih serius. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sasuke Uchiha? Adakah keterkaitannya dengan Naruto?"

Ino tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang menurutnya agak aneh. "Kau ini seperti mengintrogasi kami saja. Tentu saja kami tahu." kata Ino. Ino lalu mengambil nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembicaraan panjang. Sakura berharap guru yang mengajar kali ini akan tersandung batu, atau jatuh dari tangga, atau apalah! Supaya jam pelajaran kali ini kosong pengajar.

"Sasuke Uchiha, dari kelas 2-3. Pendiam, acuh, sombong, terkadang suka menindas orang. Tapi keberadaannya sangat penting bagi sekolah, karena ayahnya Fugaku Uchiha..

'Fugaku Uchiha?'

.. adalah orang yang paling sering memberikan donasi ke sekolah ini. Kau tahu, kan? Fugaku Uchiha, pemilik perusahaan terbesar se-Asia itu, loh." Ino memainkan kesepuluh jari tangannya, akan melanjutkan cerita kembali. Tetapi buru-buru disela oleh Sakura, "Ya, kalau Fugaku Uchiha sih, aku tahu." Sakura mengelus dagunya, pandangannya terus kearah Ino. Ino menarik nafas, "Karena pribadinya yang tertutup, jadinya ya aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dia. Kecuali hal yang sudah aku katakan tadi." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Di tangannya sudah ada telefon genggam yang sedang merekam pembicaaan Ino. "Apa dia memiliki hubungan dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu ikut berbicara, "Memangnya apa hubunganmu dengan Uchiha dan Uzumaki?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Shikamaru membuat inner Sakura terasa tertohok. Benar juga, akan menjadi mencurigakan jika ia bertanya hal yang macam-macam demi menggali informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Sakura memutar otak, jangan dulu lah, ambisinya ini terbongkar. Sakura masih ragu, apa benar kedua orang ini bisa membantunya? Mungkin nanti, jika waktunya tiba ia akan cerita. Tentang keinginannya untuk menuntaskan kasus pembunuhan ini seorang diri. 'Tetap saja, kurasa mengerjakan semua ini seorang diri tidak akan bisa.'

"Biasa.. anak jaman sekarang kan punya rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Begitupun dengan aku. Hal yang wajar kan?"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa ikut campur dalam segala hal." Shikamaru tetap tenang dalam ucapannya. 'Apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Haruno?' batin Shikamaru. "Anu, maafkan Shikamaru ini ya? Dia anak dari kepala kepolisian disini, jadi maklumilah sikapnya yang 'menyelidik' itu.." Ino menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, gugup. Shikamaru diam, tapi pandangan matanya terus menatap Sakura. Mencari celah kebohongan didalam sana. Sakura tertawa singkat, agak dibuat-buat. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga sering bertindak seperti itu."

_**Krieett**_

Anko Mitarashi, guru fisika yang datang terlambat akhirnya memasuki kelas juga. "Maaf, saya telat. Ada urusan mendadak yang harus saya urus. Nah, silahkan buka buku paket kalian halaman 75." perintahnya saat anak-anak mulai memposisikan dirinya di bangku masing-masing. "Aku jadi curiga pada murid baru itu." terang Shikamaru yang duduk tidak jauh dari Ino. Ino tidak menggubris, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke jendela, tepat ketika Sasuke melewati ruang kelasnya lagi. Benar saja, Ino mulai curiga ketika mendapati arah mata Sasuke yang pas menatap bangku Naruto.

"Deer, kita harus bicara."

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

"Konohamaru, mengapa Naruto-nii belum pulang juga?" Udon berkata pelan. Beberapa kali Udon mengusap perutnya, berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar. Anak panti yang lain juga begitu, sejujurnya sudah dari kemarin mereka semua belum makan. Disamping bahan makanan yang sudah menipis, tak ada satupun dari mereka bisa memasak. Syukur-syukur ada mie instan, tapi persediaan mie sudah habis sejak lama. Konohamaru menghembuskan nafas lelah. "Entahlah. Sebaiknya kita tunggu saja. Aku percaya pada Naruto nii-chan, pasti dia akan kembali dengan membawa Iruka-sensei bersamanya."

Kepala Moegi muncul dari sebelah tembok yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan ruang depan. Membuat Konohamaru tersenyum atas tingkah kekanak-kanakan teman kecilnya itu. "Konohamaru, ada yang mengetuk pintu. Aku tidak berani membukanya.." Moegi berjalan kehadapan mereka berdua. Kedua kakinya gemetar, sepertinya ia masih mengalami trauma setelah kedatangan dua penagih hutang kemarin. "Moegi, kau tidak tidur, ya?" tanya Konohamaru. Moegi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku menunggu Naruto-nii." jawabnya singkat. Ketukan pintu terdengar lagi, kali ini diketuk lebih keras. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Sekarang tidurlah, Naruto nii-chan pasti akan pulang sebentar lagi." Konohamaru lalu beranjak dari duduknya, dan pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Hati-hati, mungkin saja itu orang yang kemarin." Udon memperingatkan. Konohamru tanggap akan hal itu, ia mengintip di lubang kecil yang memang sengaja dibuat sebelumnya. Di luar sana, terlihat Naruto sedang membopoh Iruka dengan cengiran khasnya. "Konohamaru! Cepat bukakan pintunya!" teriak Naruto dari luar. "Semuanya, Naruto nii-chan dan Iruka-sensei sudah pulang!" seru Konohamaru. Anak-anak panti yang lain bersorak riang, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Iruka baik-baik saja. Udon kembali menangis dan memeluk satu-satunya orang yang mengurus panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya ini.

"Iruka-sensei baik-baik saja?"

"Iruka-sensei diapakan oleh orang jahat kemarin?"

"Aku kangen Iruka-sensei, jangan tinggalkan kami lagi, sensei!"

Iruka mulai merasa pernafasannya terganggu akibat pelukan anak-anak anti yang semakin lama semakin mengerat. "Semuanya, aku.. ugh. Tidak bisa bernafas.." kata Iruka. Anak-anak lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan tertawa bersama, begitu pula dengan Naruto. "Baiklah! Aku akan membuat masakan terenak untuk merayakan momen ini!" Naruto berteriak lantang. Hal ini semakin membuat anak-anak yang lain bersorak, disamping itu Moegi mendekat kearah Yukimaru yang ikut meloncat-loncat kegirangan. Moegi berbisik tepat di telinga Yukimaru. "Menurutmu, apa benar Naruto nii-chan memanggil polisi? Bagaimana bisa masalah ini selesai begitu saja—maksudku, yang kemarin itu termasuk tindak kejahatan yang tidak kecil. Benar kan?"

"Biarlah, asal Naruto nii-chan dan Iruka-sensei selamat, bagiku itu sudah cukup. Hidupku berharga karena mereka ada." balas Yukimaru dengan senyuman terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ya, akupun berpikir begitu.."

**-Di sekolah-**

"Hei Haruno, kau ada acara tidak setelah sepulang sekolah ini?" Shikamaru mengawali pembicaraan dengan Ino disampingnya. "Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan, mungkin tidak seberapa penting.." Ino menyahut dengan nada ragu. Tapi Ino segera menambahkan, "Tapi aku harap kau mau ikut." Sakura mengerdikkan bahunya. "Terserah sih, lagipula aku sedang sendiri di rumah. Akan kemana?" tanya Sakura. Shikamaru menoleh kearah Ino, dan Ino mengangguk mantap. Seperti semuanya sudah mereka rencanakan sejak awal. 'Ambisiku terbongkar, ya?' batin Sakura. Shikamaru mengeratkan pegangan pada tas punggungnya.

"Ke rumahku, dan sebaiknya kita cepat. Seperti dugaanmu, aku juga mulai curiga dengan Uchiha."

'Yak, saatnya berkata yang sejujurnya pada mereka.' batin Sakura yang mulai berpikir bahwa ini adalah kesempatan awal dalam mewujudkan ambisinya yang sempat terpendam. "Ayo, aku juga menantikan saat-saat seperti ini." Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya. Ino juga semakin tidak mengerti, hal macam ini bukanlah bidangnya. "Maksudmu?" Ino bertanya pada Sakura yang sudah memegang kenop pintu kelas, "Kujelaskan nanti. Ayo cepat!"

"Mendokusai, jika ini tidak sesuai harapan, sebaiknya kita segera tutup mulut. Haruno sepertinya tidak dapat dipercaya." bisik Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**xXx**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, aku mulai."

Setelah menyiapkan minuman untuk Ino dan Sakura, Shikamaru ikut duduk di lantai dengan meja kayu bulat sederhana di depan mereka. Mereka bertiga duduk melingkar, tentunya Ino duduk sangat berdekatan dengan Shikamaru. Kebetulan, rumah Shikamaru juga sepi, berhubung ibunya sedang pergi berbelanja, ayahnya juga dalam tugas. Sakura menyamankan duduknya, dan mulai berkata lagi, "Sebenarnya, sudah sejak setahun yang lalu—lebih tepatnya, ketika kasus pembunuhan ini dimulai, aku berencana untuk mengupas tuntas kasus ini. Inilah ambisiku!" Sakura menceritakan keinginannya selama ini dengan bersemangat, sampai-sampai Ino merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering dikarenakan suara Sakura yang begitu lantang.

Meskipun sedang bertamu di rumah orang yang baru dikenalnya tadi pagi.

Ino menyeruput segelas jus melon hingga beberapa tegukan. 'Ah.. lega.'

"Jadi aku mengumpulkan informasi yang sebanyak-banyaknya dari segala media, sampai suatu hari aku merasa seluruh informasi itu tidak beguna. Jadi terimakasih dengan bos ayahku yang menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke Konoha, dimana aku bisa mengobservasi Uzumaki secara langsung! Ha! AHAHAHAHAHAA—Haup!"

Shikamaru paling benci dengan suara berisik, apalagi suara tawa seorang Sakura Haruno. Tangan Shikamaru dengan sengaja melempar sus kering ke mulut Sakura yang terbuka lebar. Sakura merengut, hampir saja ia tersedak. "Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, Haruno." aku Shikamaru. Sakura merengut, lagi. Padahal itu sudah penjelasan paling singkat yang bisa ia berikan. "Tapi kurasa, sebagai anak dari kepala kepolisian di kota ini, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal diam."

"Deer, aku juga mau ikut membantu!" seru Ino.

"Baguslah! Dengan ini kasus akan lebih cepat terselesaikan!" Tangan Sakura mengacung ke udara, telapak tangannya tergenggam.

"Mendokusai, cepat selesaikan ini sebelum jam delapan malam." Shikamaru menguap dengan lebarnya. "Memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura dan Ino nyaris bersamaaan. "Jam delapan adalah jam tidurku."

**Sweatdrop**.

**.**

Naruto sibuk memotong sayuran petang ini. Sudah janjinya untuk memasak masakan yang lezat bagi seluruh adik-adiknya di panti asuhan. Yah, lelah juga setelah insiden kemarin. Naruto bahkan belum istirahat sedetikpun, tapi tak apalah. Demi kebahagiaan semuanya, Naruto rela. Toh, melihat Udon dan Moegi tersenyum saja sudah membuat hatinya ringan. 'Apalagi si Moegi, aku terlalu sibuk dengan hal ini-itu, sampai aku tidak pernah mengajaknya bermain lagi. Aku jadi jarang melihatnya tersenyum.' Naruto melanjutkan memotong sayur. Lantunan irama musik secara spontan keluar dari mulutnya, beginilah jika Naruto senang. Naruto merasa senang, teramat sangat senang. Bahkan saking senangnya, ia tidak menyadari jika gerakan tangannya dakam mengerakkan pisau makin cepat.

_**Tek.. tek.. tek..**_

Makin cepat.

_**Tek, tek, tek, tek, tek, tek.**_

Lebih cepat.

_**Tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek-tek.**_

Sangat cepat.

_**DAK-DAK-DAK-DAK-DAK-DAK-DAK.**_

"Na-Naruto-nii?"

_**DAK!**_

"Apa?" balas Naruto, dingin. "Oh, Moegi rupanya! Ada apa, hm?" Naruto segera meralat ucapannya, ia menghampiri Moegi yang tampak ketakutan. Moegi merapatkan tubuhnya pada tembok, "Ma—Maaf, Moegi. Aku terlalu hanyut, kau tahu sendiri kan? Lagipula aku memang suka sensi jika ada yang menggangguku bekerja. Nah, ada apa?" Naruto bertanya sekali lagi. Moegi mendengus kesal atas prilaku Naruto yang satu ini. Naruto pada dasarnya memang memiliki sifat seperti itu, yang lain sih sudah terbiasa. Terkecuali Moegi, dia sering kali takut untuk mengobrol dengan Naruto. Kalau dipikir-pikir sifat aneh Naruto ini datang sejak lebih dari setahun yang lalu, semenjak panti asuhan ini mulai terombang-ambing perekonomiannya. Moegi menggelengkan kepalanya secara imajiner, lalu berkata kembali, "Um. Aku mengerti, kok. Itu ada telfon untuk Naruto-nii."

"Yang benar? Dari siapa?" Naruto mengelap tangannya yang lembab ke kaosnya sendiri.

"Entahlah. Sudah, angkat saja. Mungkin dari temanmu.."

Naruto berlari kecil dan mengangkat gagang telefon yang dibiarkan tergeletak diatas meja telefon. "Dengan Uzumaki disini. Ini.. siapa, ya?" Naruto bertanya ragu-ragu. Jangan-jangan dari orang iseng, biasanya mereka menelefon untuk membuat mental Naruto turun dengan ejekan yang berdasar pada berita kasus pembunuhan itu.

_**"Keluar."**_

"Ha?" Naruto bingung. Orang ini bahkan tidak menyebutkan namanya. Dan apa maksudnya dengan usiran itu? Memangnya dia ini siapa? Orang yang Naruto kenal, kah? Tapi untuk apa?

_**"Keluar dari sana selagi kau bisa, bodoh. Kuperingatkan, jangan sampai kau ikut hancur karenanya. Mengerti?"**_

"Aa.. aku tidak—

_**Tut, tut, tut tuuut..**_

—mengerti. Halo? HALO?!"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Yay, yay! XD**

**Chapter kedua akhernya selese juga. Fiuh. Nggak mau komentar banyak, sih. Berhubung minggu depan saya ada UTS, jadi keknya chapter depan bakal molor :''D Kali ini pun juga baru di cek sekali, habis nih kepala kerasa pusing banget dari tadi siang *curhat*  
><strong>

**Ah iya, saya ucapin terimakasih banyak untuk para reviewer, follower, dan favoriter(?). Honto ni arigatoo~ Dan satu lagi! HAPPY BIRTHDAY buat NARU-CHAN! *masih besok, woyy!* Semoga nanti kamu jadi hokage yang baik dan manga-nya nggak jadi tamat, amiin.. Okelah, bacotan bersambung(?). Sampai jumpa di chapter depan minna! XD**

**Jangan lupa untuk review :3**


End file.
